Competitive
by Finnishsphinx
Summary: Morgan comes face to face with his predecessor and jealousy raises its ugly head. Morgan/Reid
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Competitive, Chapter 1**

**Pair: Spencer Reid / Derek Morgan**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, etc.**

**Author`s notes: Chad re-appeared several times in my fics, and finally hooked up with a certain member of the BAU team. Interested? Check my CM Main list in my LJ (The link is in my profile.) ;)**

* * *

"Don't you have self defence class at three?" Reid asked and pushed away the last of his paperwork.

"Not for two weeks, my group has an intensive course in Krav Magaa." Morgan shrugged. "They got a visiting teacher for that."

"Anyone I know?"

"Probably not. Christensen, I can't remember his first name."

"Chad?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I met him couple years ago. He teached some of my fire arms classes. Are you

going to go see his lesson?"

"Maybe I'll go take a look. You wanna come?"

Reid tilted his head and smiled. "That could be interesting."

* * *

Morgan blinked once again. He had been staring at them for the last five minutes, but the sight remained pretty much the same. Christensen had his arm wrapped around Reid's shoulders and both of them were chatting eagerly. Reid had said they knew each other, but casual acquaintances don't hug each other the way they had done few minutes ago.

"I gotta go, but call me. We gotta get together, I want to hear everything you've been up to." Chad was grinning widely.

"I will. You still go the same number?"

"Yep. It was great seeing you." Chad walked back to check the trainees, and Reid headed over to Morgan.

"Something you want to tell me?" Morgan crossed his hands on his chest and gave Reid a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Reid tried to sound innocent, but he couldn't control the mischievous smile on his face.

"Pretty boy, you're like a skinny Pekingese. When something's going on, it shows up on your face, and you can't help it. Spill."

"Nothing to spill. I told you we've met before."

"Yeah, but you don't hug people you've known for years. How well did you know him?"

"Quite well…" Reid chuckled.

"More details."

"Nothing interesting. It lasted few months and then it ended."

"So there was something."

"Yes, there was something and that's all you're going to get."

* * *

When they arrived to Morgan's place an hour later Reid's patience was becoming very scarce.

"Would you just stop that? The jealousy was funny and cute, but enough is enough."

"I'm not jealous, I just want to know!"

"You are jealous, and I've never asked you about your old flames."

"Yes you have!"

"When?"

"Couple months ago at the movies. When she came to talk to us you stood there looking at her like she was scouting customers at a street corner. And when she left-"

"I don't remember any of this…."

"When she left you started the interrogation."

"I just asked how long you dated her."

"And after I told you it lasted two weeks you asked how much penicillin I needed to get over her."

"I never said that!"

"You did. It was really weird. Like seeing your mom drunk. You should really talk like that more often."

"Let's just leave the whole topic, okay? What are we having for dinner?"

"I thought we could order a pizza, and before that I want to ask one more question."

"Fine, one question."

"What exactly did you see in that guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"The guy's a total bore. And he's not even good looking!"

"Morgan, do you mind if I say honestly what I think?"

"Go ahead."

"You and Chad… let's compare, shall we? Same age, same ethnicity, same body type, same style. Are you thinking that I might consider you a subside for my lost love and that I subconsciously seek men who fill those specific physical requirements?"

"I don't look like him! Much. But are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Looking for someone similar?"

"Morgan…" Reid took a deep breath. "I haven't even thought about that guy for years. You have nothing to be scared of."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay." Morgan grinned. "Just one more question."

"You already got one question."

"Just one more."

"One."

"How was he in bed?"

"Morgan!"

"I don't want details, just…. Not as good as me, better than me-"

"That's it. I'm going to go and order the pizza, you can call Chad and set up a duel. Or if you think you can act like an adult, you can watch the _Star Trek _marathon with me on the couch, eating pizza."

"Followed be a test run in bed?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"You're pretty competitive, aren't you?" Reid smirked.

"Yep. After the pizza I'll show you just how competitive."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Competitive, Chapter 2**

**Pair: Spencer Reid / Derek Morgan**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, etc.**

**Feedback: Always Welcome**

**Author`s notes: Chad re-appeared several times in my fics, and finally hooked up with a certain member of the BAU team. Interested? Check my CM Main list in my LJ (The link is in my profile.) ;)**

* * *

When Morgan walked into the bullpen the following morning, J.J. and Garcia were leaning over a desk looking at something, and giggling like two schoolgirls.

"It's so unfair!" Garcia groaned.

"What is unfair?" Morgan asked and clonked his bag on his desk. Both women jumped up and Garcia hid the papers they had been reading behind her back.

"It's unfair how underpaid I am." Garcia improvised. "The Demigoddess of Keyboards can't get by with the pay of some regular tech, I deserve a raise."

"I see. And then the truth." Morgan grinned.

"Okay, I'll be frank. What's the story?"

"What story?"

"Reid and that Christensen. Lost love of youth, or lusty roll in the hay, or _I-got-ten-minutes-how-bout-a-quickie _kinda thing, what is it?"

"How did you hear about it?"

"I hear everything! You know how rookies talk. They all know about yesterday by now."

"Nothing happened yesterday."

"Come on, everyone's speculating what's going on there. The guy makes his pupils suffer and between practices gropes the resident genius."

"They had a thing. Years ago, nothing else."

"We already knew that! Gimme me something new!"

"How did you know that?"

"I asked some people who know some people who worked with him. And I pulled his records from the system."

"You're kidding…"

"No." Garcia showed him the pile of prints she had hidden behind her back.

"That's what we were looking at. It's so uncanny."

"What is?"

"The resemblance." J.J. said. "That guy could be your twin. Look." She took one print from the stack and showed it to Morgan.

"I`ve already seen the live version."

"And you don't think it`s creepy?"

"No. Maybe we look little bit alike, but that's it. Other than that we have nothing in common.

"Really? Let's see…" Garcia chuckled. "He teaches martial arts."

"A lot of people do."

"He has several tattoos."

"Coincidence."

"He drives a motorcycle."

"So what?"

"He has a dog called George."

"You're making that up."

"No, I have excellent sources. That's what I meant when I said it's so unfair."

"What's unfair?"

"I found out there's another muscular, hunky, chocolate goodness, and Reid has had both of you. Honestly, when did a pretty face and a gigantic brain replace mad hacking skills and voluptuous curves as the main attraction?"

"You really don't wanna know…" Morgan smirked.

"What I really wanna know is Reid's secret. How does he do that?" Garcia laughed. "And where is he?"

"He's giving a lecture to the new rookies. He won't be here before afternoon."

"Too bad, I want to interrogate him." Garcia proclaimed and pulled out more printed pictures. "I found some pics of that guy from last year when he did a triathlon. Look at those thighs…"

"Do you really have to do that when I'm right here?" Morgan complained.

"Yes, and when that Brainiac comes here I'll pump out all the dirty details about you three. Who's bigger, who's got better technique, durability-"

"Stop that!"

"Sorry, chocolatebunny. You know you're my one and true sex object, but you cant blame me for checking out the new crop. Besides, it's like looking at "_Morgan: The Next Generation_", new and improved." She paused. "Sorry, sugarshag."

"It's fine, I'm the old and ineffective version. Thanks a lot."

"No, of course you're not. But look at that." She pushed one picture under his nose. "You know what happens to white Speedos when they get wet?"

"I know, and I don't want to see that." Morgan looked around. "And when did J.J. leave?"

"Some time ago." J.J. commented and walked back to them, tearing a candy bar from it's wrapping. "Did she get to those Speedo pictures already?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I wouldn't mind another look."

"You too…" Morgan groaned. He was about to start a more detailed rant when his cell phone rang. "Morgan. Oh, hey babe. You are? He is? When? No, it's fine. I'll see you later. Bye."

"What was that?" Garcia asked and doodled dirty pictures on her prints.

"Reid. He ran into Chad after his lesson. They're going for lunch."

"He's going to lunch with his ex…. This is getting exciting."

"It's just lunch."

"Right… Let Mama give you some good advice."

"Please, don't…" Morgan seemed almost scared to hear what Garcia had in mind.

"If you have a feeling he's still carrying a torch for the guy, suggest a threesome."

"Mama!"

"I mean it. Innocent Doctor Reid and Two Morgans. I'm gonna be enjoying some pretty raunchy fantasies tonight." Garcia giggled and fanned herself.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Competitive, Chapter 3**

**Pair: Spencer Reid / Derek Morgan**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, etc.**

**Feedback: Always Welcome**

**Author`s notes: Chad re-appeared several times in my fics, and finally hooked up with a certain member of the BAU team. Interested? Check my CM Main list in my LJ (The link is in my profile.) ;)**

* * *

"I'm leaving now, you want to get together at your place?" Reid pulled the strap of his bag over his head.

"Yeah, I'll be here for sometime anyway." Morgan groaned. His report was still far away from ready. "What time?"

"I'm not sure. I'll call you."

"Okay."

"Bye." Reid grabbed his keys from the table and left. Morgan stared at his keyboard, fighting the urge to smash it to pieces.

"What's that look?" J.J. tilted her head. She had watched Morgan for the last few minutes and the state of growing irritation was easy to see.

"What look?"

"That look. You look like you want to shred someone to pieces."

"Don't ask."

"And another thing…" J.J. ignored his response and sat down on the corner of his desk. "Since when does Spencer have things to do after work without you?"

"Since that sleazy two-for-one knock-off came here."

"Do I smell an overdose of testosterone…? That guy really bugs you, doesn't he?"

"He and Reid have been reminiscing old times four times in the last week. This is the fifth time! The fling lasted few months, they should have it pretty much covered by now."

"Well, he's only here for two weeks. I guess they want to make the most of it. Where are they going today?"

"Christensen wanted to go to some café they used to go to. He's playing the nostalgia card. It's so transparent it's not even funny. And Reid doesn't see it!"

"I was going to say that you're "maybe overreacting", but forget that. There's no room for "maybe". That guy will leave next week, and everything will go back to normal."

"Unless Reid decides he wants to rekindle old flame."

"You don't really believe that."

"This whole thing is so… unnatural."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's usually me who looses interest and finds a new one."

"Ahaa…"

"I don't like that _ahaa_."

"I meant _ahaa_ as in "_ahaa, now I got it_". You're complaining because you have to share Reid's attention with someone else."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Not really. Reid usually divides his attention between work and you. You don't need to compete against work, but you see that Chad guy as a threat."

Morgan gave her a long look. "You've been listening to us too much. That was the worst piece of amateur psychobabble I've ever heard."

"Call it what you want, but you know I'm right."

"Fine, you maybe partly right."

"It's the same thing with all previous relationships. After a while you don't remember the negative things anymore. You want to know the girly approach to that?"

"Tell me."

"Think what's good about your relationship with Reid, and then remind him about it."

"Remind him how?"

"I don't know. Figure out what are your strengths and use them."

"My strengths…" Morgan smiled widely. "I got an idea."

* * *

Five hours later Morgan wasn't so sure it had been a good idea. He heard Reid opening the front door and positioned himself enticingly on the bed. Few moments later Reid appeared at the door. He looked surprised, but not in a good way. He just stood there staring at him. Morgan started to feel self-conscious. The thong he was wearing covered very little and the bow of strawberries and the can of whipped cream next to him were beginning to sound like an old cliché.

Finally Reid opened his mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Pretty Boy… I… I… I wanted to do something romantic."

"Morgan, when you want to be romantic, you bring us some take out and a movie and we spend the evening cuddling on the couch. That's our style. When you do something like this it's pretty easy to see something's going on."

"I just wanted to remind you about… you know…"

"Your competitive edge? That is what this is about, isn't it? Chad."

"Am I really that easy to see through?" Morgan couldn't believe it.

"To me, yes. And do you know quickly bacteria starts to grow in dairy products once they are left to room temperature?"

"Can we come back to that later?"

"Yeah. Would you like to explain this visually provocative staging and the reasons behind it?"

"I wanted to remind you."

"About what?"

"About me. And us."

"You think I forgot?"

"Your ex appears out of nowhere, and suddenly you spend all your time with him. What am I supposed to think?"

"He's here for two weeks, I want to see him when I can. We're friends."

"Friend?"

"Yes, friends. It is possible, you know."

"So, you don't want him back?"

"Of course not. I remember why we broke up, and I wouldn't change a good friendship to a relationship that didn't work. And it's nice to talk about old things, it reminds me that I got some good memories too."

"This is getting really sappy…" Morgan reached to Reid and pulled him to the bed, wrapping his arms around him. "So… that didn't work, but this does?"

"Yeah." Reid gave him a confirmative kiss. Morgan pushed Reid on his back and settled on top of him.

"Should I be insulted that you didn't jump on me as soon as you came in?"

"I wanted to, but I thought we should handle this issue before that." Reid grinned.

"You know... I prepared a little dance for you."

"A dance?" Reid couldn't help his giggles.

"Yeah, you want me to show you?"

"Definitely… but before that, there's one thing…"

"What, Pretty Boy…" Morgan nuzzled his neck, pressing small kisses on his skin.

"Do you have any of that Chinese left?"

"Chinese?"

"I didn't eat anything, except a sandwich and a cup of coffee at the café."

"I'm half naked, in bed with you and I just promised you a lap dance. And you want Chinese?"

"I'm hungry! And I don't want to stop our activities later to eat."

"Okay, I'll feed you." Morgan laughed.

"And after that you can show me your dance."

"Are you gonna tip me well?"

"Are you going to put up a good show?"

"Oh yeah… and you`re lucky, tomorrow is Saturday. With the right audience my show can last all night."


End file.
